Until The End
by PuzzlesAndDragonBalls
Summary: Lynx is the daughter of two powerful mutants, a top Foot Clan assassin and in the good graces of Shredder. Her life is at its peak, and she's only 15. Yet one mission in New York City will be the end of everything she's ever known. Her undying trust in the clan will be tested and her morals questioned as she finally asks herself: will my clan support me to the end? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Alien Agenda

**Hello! For any who read my other stories, don't worry, I'll try not to slack off. But when inspiration hits, it hits, and I can't choose which fandom it hits for. So, hopefully you like this story, everyone! I started off the first chapter strong, and I'll have every chapter be an episode of the show. Enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 1: The Alien Agenda

A figure sat in a darkened dojo, light emanating from the patterned panels surrounding it. Chin length hair dark as the night around her, the girl sat cross-legged and meditating. Her breathing measured, her eyes closed, she was completely immersed in her calmed state.

One of the panels slid to the side, a Foot soldier entering. He bowed his head to the girl, saying, "Forgive my intrusion, Lynx, but-"

"Shh..." Her voice came softly, but the edge sheathed within was cold and sharp as a knife. "If you must interrupt my meditation, then you will do so without deafening me."

The soldier seemed slightly fearful, but not confused. Many knew that their assassin comrade had famous hearing through the ranks of the Foot. Whispering, he attempted, "My apologies, Lynx. But Master Shredder has asked you to come to America."

Lynx frowned, eyes still closed. "I was under the impression I would only be called into the situation if Karai failed."

The soldier gulped. "I did not question, but she must have. Shredder asked for your presence in New York City."

Lynx finally opened her eyes, showing they were amber, the only clear part of her visible in the lacking light. Her gaze was focused and gleaming harshly like a predatory animal in the bushes. She stood in one fluent movement, nodding sharply to the soldier. "Thank you. I will leave immediately."

The soldier bowed and swept off. Lynx stretched a bit, still lost in thought. _Karai wouldn't lose. She probably just wanted company. However, it's been a long time since I've had contact with any mutants. Let's hope they'll be as challenging as the last._

Walking out of the dojo, she walked outside where the moon was just rising, casting light on her full appearance. Eyes haunted by vertical black tattoos like claw marks and her black armor glinting slightly, she matched Karai's armor in all but color. Looking up at the moon, she murmured, "Another night, another kill to be had."

* * *

Soon after, a plane touched down in New York City, letting a teenage girl with a hoodie and jeans over her armor. The people at the metal detectors didn't dare challenge her in either Japan or New York- the Foot Clan's mark on her jacket was unique to the clan.

Lynx walked through without trouble, quickly making her way out of the airport and followed her directions to what appeared to be an old church.

She knocked to be welcomed by Foot soldiers, ushering her into the throne room. Lynx moved down the long walk quickly, Fishface circling beneath in the water.

Near the foot of the stairs, Lynx knelt on one knee, bowing her head respectfully. "Master, I have answered your summons."

Shredder looked down from his throne, smiling grimly at the sight of her. Never before had Lynx failed in a mission. "Karai has failed. I will not make the mistake to bring the reinforcement my regiments need when they need it."

Lynx looked up, smiling cruelly. "Then it's good you called me, Master. I will end these mutants swiftly."

Shredder informed, "Karai has gone on patrol. When she returns, I will ask her to bring you to speed. Until then, you will remain here."

He gestured to the steps, Lynx bowing her head once more. "Understood, Master." She took a seat on the steps, sitting proud. _This is where I belong. At the cusp of greatness._

Suddenly, a scraggly black man with glasses came in, a large box with controls on top around his neck. Barely managing to open the door, his frail voice came weakly from the end of the room. "Hello, Master Shredder! I believe I've finished the legs for Xever!"

The fish came up to the surface, grinning creepily. "Yas! I will walk again!"

Shredder nodded. "Then proceed."

A large dog mutant carried in a pair of silver robotic legs. Lynx couldn't help but smirk. _So many mutants. They're everywhere. Perhaps this will be entertaining._

The dog came near Lynx, scowling at her. "Who the hell are you?"

Shredder barked, "Show respect, Bradford! Lynx is one of the most proficient ninjas to bear the Foot Clan's sigil. Much more a ninja than you were, and thrice what you've become."

Lynx smiled slyly at Bradford as he growled at her. "You flatter me, Master. Though I'm not sure why you address this mutt as a ninja. He obviously has no abilities regarding stealth or speed."

"Why you little-"

He took a swing at Lynx, but she easily grabbed the side of his fist and swung herself onto his hand. "As I said. No speed."

She snatched a throwing spike from her inside her gauntlet, jabbing it into Bradford's hand. He yelped and pulled back, Lynx flipping off his hand and easily back to her seat on the steps.

Shredder ordered, "Enough! You will not fight amongst yourselves. At least not in front of me or the enemy."

Lynx nodded. "My apologies, Master."

Bradford muttered curses and insults under his breath as he pulled the five-inch spike from his paw.

By the time their squabble had ended, Xever's legs had malfunctioned, Bradford's mood lifting as he saw the failure. Shredder growled, "You are a failure, Stockman. My patience is wearing thin."

Stockman stuttered, "Y-Yes sir, it's just- the control system is proving trickier than-"

"Enough!" Baxter hid behind his controls from Shredder's anger. "If he isn't walking soon, you won't be either."

Karai leapt in from the open window above, Lynx smiling. Karai nodded to her with a meaningful look: _later._

She looked to Shredder. "Father, we spotted the turtles fighting some guys in suits. But they were actually slimy, brain squids in robot bodies!"

Lynx deadpanned. _Wow, Karai. That was a new one._

Shredder walked down from his throne and ordered, "Your mission is to destroy them and find Splinter! I've even called in Lynx to assist in this. Everything else is a distraction!"

Karai asked, "Distraction? Father, don't you want to know what's going on? Robots and creatures? Splinter's disciples are turtles- mutants! Your own men got turned into hideous freaks, and your best assassin-" she nodded to Lynx- "-is the daughter of two! Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on? I mean, there's more to life than your vendetta."

Lynx narrowed her eyes, whispering to silently to be heard, "Yeah, drag me into it, why don't you?"

Shredder growled, "There is nothing more!" He towered over his daughter, Lynx unable to keep a shiver from tracing her spine. She'd always feared and respected the Shredder, but when his rage was focused on you, fear was most prominent.

He placed a hand on Karai's shoulder. "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me? To us?"

Lynx looked away, unable to watch. She knew what it was like to lose a parent, and both hers, she considered lost to her forever. Knowing Karai felt the same pain had made them good friends through their years in the clan together.

Shredder continued, "Every day that Splinter lives is a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean. Stay focused on your mission, Karai."

Karai replaced her mask. "Yes, Father."

Shredder turned to the mutant on the steps. "Lynx, accompany her."

The girl in black nodded, standing. "As you wish." She placed a matching black mask on her face, leaving only her claw-tattooed eyes.

The two shot outside, Lynx pulling ahead slightly and they quickly disappeared around a corner. However, they didn't immediately start their hunt.

Lynx, around the corner first, hugged Karai quickly as she came around. She softly said, "It's good to have you back at my side."

Karai's eyes narrowed, but Lynx could tell she was smiling underneath. "Same to you. Glad I stalled Father into bringing you here yet?"

Lynx chuckled. "I can already see the appeal. Mutants everywhere, excitement, and all the enemies I can kill. Paradise, my friend. Simply a paradise."

Karai asked, "So did your Mom ever tell you about how she was mutated?"

Lynx gave Karai an annoyed glance. "Yeah, I definitely remember all the details of the stories my mom told me when I was _five."_

Karai winced. "Sorry, I forgot. Let's just go."

The two nodded, taking off again together, black and silver streaks in the night.

* * *

Karai glanced across the rooftops to a green figure. Lynx narrowed her eyes. "Alright, we strike as one or-"

"No."

Lynx turned to her partner. "No?"

Karai repeated, "No, we won't attack. He's fun, Lynx. Besides, I'm curious about the robots from before."

Lynx insisted, "We have orders, Karai."

Karai said, "And I outrank you, so you have new orders: you don't attack the turtle unless there's a threat, and you don't kill him at all until I give you new orders." Her eyes betrayed her smirk.

Lynx scowled. "One of these days..."

Karai lunged forward, going to stand on top of a water tower over the turtle. Lynx swung along the side of the building so to go unseen as she came behind the turtle as he looked to Karai with katanas drawn. "How'd I know you'd show up?"

Karai playfully teased, "Because you're not good at hiding from me."

The turtle asked in response, "Like last night?"

Karai asked cutely, "Oh, were you there? I didn't notice. I _did_ see a bunch of robots though. What's their deal?"

Lynx rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The turtle whirled, staring at Lynx. "Who the heck are you?"

Karai introduced, "Leonardo, this is my friend, Lynx. She's been assigned to hunt you and your brothers down, but I told her to stand down- for the moment."

Leo glared at her, Lynx glaring back. "What kind of name is Lynx?"

Lynx said in a clipped tone, "One I've earned as a quiet hunter."

Karai suddenly prompted, "So, those aliens?"

Leo warned, "They're incredibly dangerous, Karai. You should stay away from them."

Karai continued the banter, to Lynx's displeasure. "I like them already." Her voice became more serious. "Something else is going on. What is it?"

Leo looked determined. "I'm not sure I should tell you anymore. Raphael says I can't trust you."

Lynx cut in, "Another turtle, I assume? Italian Renaissance artist names. How original. And do you always listen to this Raphael?"

Karai admitted, "He makes a good point." She flipped off the tower, landing in front of Leo. "Eventually, I am going to destroy you."

She drew her tanto and the two sparred for a minute, Lynx keeping close watch as they moved rooftops, ready to step in at any moment. She watched with piercing amber eyes that Leo could literally feel the presence of on his back, making his shell crawl with a cold feeling.

Finally, relief came through her body when Karai denied promising to not attack the turtles. _At least she hasn't completely lost her mind. We never got into this much crap in Japan, but barely a week apart and New York's turned her insane._

Karai took off her mask to answer Leo. "Loud and clear." She nodded to Lynx and the two leapt over the edge of the building, disappearing.

At the end of the block, Lynx glared at Karai. "What was that?"

Karai seemed genuinely puzzled. "What was what?"

"Your little flirting with that mutant. We have orders, Karai! We-"

"Ugh, always with orders. That's your problem, Lynx. You always follow the rules."

Lynx rebuked, "And here I am, having worked my way up from nothing. Karai, you were born into this. I had to work eight years for my post. I won't give it up now because you have a stupid crush on a turtle."

Karai's blush slipped around her mask. "Shut up! I'm just toying with him, getting in his mind before we defeat them!"

Lynx growled, "You'd better be. Because I won't lose my hard work to a goddamn reptile playing hero."

* * *

Karai and Lynx tailed the turtles to the Worldwide Genome Project, sneaking into the building right after them. Yet the moment they came into the room of mutagen, Lynx blinked, stunned. " _Mutagen. Green, horrible liquid that turns you into a monster."_

 _"That sounds... scary."_

 _Lynx remembered the sharp feeling of pain on her cheek. "Never show weakness, not even to me!"_

Lynx snapped out of her memory, reaching and touching her mask over her cheek.

Karai whispered, "What's up?"

Lynx shook her head, then motioned forward. They moved to stand on the mutagen over the turtles, yet Lynx's mind swam with her mother's words again and again. _Mutagen, mutagen, mutagen..._

"Got ya!" Lynx was tackled down, a turtle over her as they tumbled to the floor. Lynx quickly flipped so Raph was under her as they hit the ground, Karai leaping down to her friend's side as Lynx pinned the red-banded turtle.

Leo exclaimed, "Karai!"

Donnie echoed, "Ka-who?"

Raphael managed to twist himself free of Lynx's grasp, pushing her back to stand ready to fight.

Lynx sarcastically asked, "Can I hurt a turtle _now?"_

Karai nodded. "Have fun, Lynx."

Donnie echoed again, "Links?"

Mikey perked. "Sausage links?"

Lynx drew several throwing needles to her hands, throwing at Raph. Two bounced off his sais, the other two catching in his shell. Scowling, he lunged forward with his sais out, but Lynx slipped her hands to her thighs, pulling something from an unseen pocket. She slipped her hands between each of the sais, twisting so they pulled out of his hands and him forward. She kneed him in the gut, wincing at the hardness of his shell.

In her hands, a straight piece of metal on a ring around each of her middle fingers had helped her snatch the sais away and toss them to the ground. She quickly jabbed the metal into his inner shoulder, just above the shell.

Raph groaned, falling to his knees. His arms felt numb from the sudden wrenching of his weapons and the jabs, small streams of red from his arm temporarily stunned from the attack.

Lynx stood over Raph, gripping her metal weapons. "My shobo work on your pressure points, turtle. You're humanoid enough for that."

Leo demanded, "Karai, call her off my brother!"

Karai chuckled. "No can do, Leo."

Leo jumped to his brother's defense, putting a katana to the back of Lynx's neck. "Drop the- things."

Lynx whirled, kicking Leo's weapon away. She attempted to get close enough to use her shobo, but Leo knew her trick now, keeping her at sword-length.

Donnie cried, "Okay, what the heck is going on here? How do they know these girls?"

Mikey joined, "Yeah, and how do we know them? Wait, do we know them?"

Leo suddenly managed to push Lynx back, knocking the flat side of his katana into her, making the girl roll back.

Leo ordered, "Enough! You're going to set off-" Lynx leapt forward again, kicking him squarely in the chest to lean against the control board and-

Alarms blared, making Lynx clutch her ears and wince. Leo groaned, "One of those."

Raph managed to stand, wincing at his still sore wounds. "You're taking their side?! What is wrong with you? They're bad news!"

Lynx's voice wasn't as strong, but she'd forced herself not to show her weakness. "Yeah, we are."

Karai saw her friend's discomfort, blasting the siren so it would silence. Lynx gave her a grateful nod, taking a battle stance again.

Droids invaded the room, surrounding the two groups.

A droid rattled off, "The ones who are not authorized by the authority of Kraang to exist in this place shall now be destroyed by Kraang in this place."

Lynx froze for a moment, horror in her heart. _Kraang. I remember. That's what mother called the monsters who mutated her and Father._

It wasn't often that Lynx felt angry, but this was one of those times. She had no hesitation to lunge forward in attack, slipping away her shobos for throwing spikes. Each of the four flung from each hand hit, a small red light appearing and detonating, destroying its victim's body. Kraang squealed as they ran from their broken hosts, Lynx quickly drawing their fallen weapons. Firing at all opponents, rage shone in her amber eyes as she shot wildly at the aliens.

Karai blinked before joining the attack, surprised. _Never. I've never seen Lynx get this worked up. What's her deal? I can't see these puny aliens fazing her..._

The turtles weren't spared from Lynx's assault. She intentionally avoided Karai, but if her shots should come toward the turtles, she didn't hesitate.

Karai bantered with the turtles, but Lynx was focused, her mind only on victory. Until...

"What happens if I do... this?" Karai had her finger over a button on the control panel. Lynx paused, wanting to see the ending to this horrible choice of Karai's.

"No!"

"Don't do that!"

"Highly undesirable outcome."

Karai confessed, "Well now, I gotta." She pushed the button, DNA from all sides going to mix in the mutagen horde.

Lynx pulled back as a tentacled monster emerged from the vat, Karai withdrawing to the turtles' side as the resulting monster... meowed.

Mikey coddled, "Aw, he's so cute!"

The creature rose, roaring. As a tentacle reached for the group, Lynx shot it in the eye to distract it, though there was little reaction.

Karai admired, "Wow. That is wicked!"

Mikey fretted, "How the heck am I going to name this?!"

Karai mocked, "Good question... Well, see ya." She grabbed a Kraang's torso, jumping up to Lynx. "Oooh, I like your new weapon."

Lynx ignored her. "This is why we don't press random buttons or show mercy to annoying turtles, Karai."

Leo demanded, "You're not going to help us beat this thing? It's your fault!"

Karai taunted, "I'll let the _heroes_ handle it!"

Leo looked outraged and betrayed, making Lynx scoff. He screamed, "I trusted you!"

Karai laughed, "I know! That's messed up, right?"

She ran off, Lynx lingering to yell, "Word of advice, reptile: trust only those who earn it! Not that you'll need that advice in the grave." And she quickly followed Karai.

* * *

"I should've told you about Karai sooner, but I really thought there was a chance she would be good!" He paused. "And I guess I sort of liked her." Leo looked away from his audience. "Go ahead. Laugh."

Mikey wondered, "Dude, I can't believe you trusted her."

Donnie agreed, "I can't believe you didn't trust us enough to tell us."

Leo admitted, "I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

April announced, "I tried to warn him."

Raph asked, "You too, huh?"

Splinter interjected, "What of this Lynx you mentioned?"

Raph scowled, rubbing his sore limbs. "Yeah, going to try to be her girlfriend too?"

Leo flushed slightly. "No! I've learned my lesson. She even called out that I shouldn't trust her."

Donnie asked, "And you're listening to her too now, huh?"

Splinter interrupted, "That's enough." He stood in front of Leo. "Leonardo, you are not the first boy, or turtle, to make a fool out of yourself in front of a girl."

Mikey asked, "How about Donnie? Ow!"

Splinter continued, "However, when that girl is a kunoichi in the employ of your enemy, that is an error you cannot afford."

Leo bowed his head. "Hai, Sensei."

A few minutes later, Leo was about to go for a walk when Raph stopped him. "I'm glad you came to your senses."

Leo rubbed the back of his head. "You were right. I don't know what I was thinking."

Raph admitted, "I can see how you'd think she's hot. In an evil kind of a way." He chuckled. "Though that Lynx was worse."

Leo frowned. "Hot or evil?"

Raph blinked, considering. "... Both." The two laughed.

Leo assured, "Well, don't worry. I'm so over that." Yet both Karai's brown eyes and Lynx's gold ones still haunted his thoughts.

* * *

Back in Shredder's lair, Karai and Lynx carried in a robotic torso, tossing it next to Stockman.

Karai excitedly said, "The robots. I've seen them up close! They call themselves the Kraang."

Shredder insisted, "I told you I am not interested in this robot fiction! I will hear no more of this! And Lynx, you are an asset because you stay focused. Where was your focus on our enemies now?!"

The girl bowed her head. "Apologies, Master. I would not let Karai face these aliens alone, so I left my mission to ensure her safety."

Karai interjected, "And that doesn't matter now." She flung a slice of metal to Stockman. "This is how they control their robot bodies. You can, I don't know, use it?"

Baxter played with the controls like a giddy child, exclaiming, "This is exactly the sort of neural transmission interface I've been trying to develop!"

Shredder considered the technology. "Very well. I want you to find out all you can about this... Kraang. Their technology might prove useful in our war against the turtles. Well done, Karai."

Karai smiled, Lynx glancing away. She didn't get much credit while partnering with Karai, but she was okay with that. Karai had her resume, Lynx had hers. And soon, she was going to add four new tallies to her count of successful kills.


	2. Chapter 2: Death Adder

**IMPORTANT: I won't be writing this to the episode "The Pulverizer" as I saw little appeal to write Lynx into this. So I decided that I wanted you to see her skills as soon as possible, so this will be a completely independent episode, taking place between "The Alien Agenda" and "The Pulverizer."**

 **Thanks to my reviews! It's great to hear from readers, and knowing you guys are enjoying the story makes it so much more fun to write, knowing other people enjoy it too!**

Chapter 2: Death Adder

 **Lynx's POV**

I walked down the long passage to Shredder's throne, sitting there, his outline proud and powerful. I could respect that. I respected my master so much, for his strength and leadership. He'd led the clan well for the past twenty years, given our group a new life in a new country, and had been a good father to my best friend.

I knelt at his feet, greeting, "Hello, Master. I hope sleep treated you well."

Shredder cut in, "Save your pleasantries, Lynx. What do you want?"

Ah great. He's in a bad mood. "I wish to eliminate the turtles, my way. I can easily destroy them if I'm allowed to use my methods."

Shredder had no hesitation. "Go. Do whatever it takes. Kill the turtles, but Hamato can be dead or alive. Just bring him back."

Lynx smiled cruelly. "I will be in their lair before nightfall."

* * *

No one can deny I know my trade.

I was always prepared for my needs, ready to leap into action. However, something this delicate took more planning.

I arranged for a group of Foot to corner her in an alley, the soldiers preparing as I began her transformation. Dying her hair blonde with wash out dye, I blotted out my tattoos with makeup, putting in contacts that made my eyes burn, but added blue to turn my eyes green. Pinning my hair back and switching into street clothes, I stared in the mirror. I felt so naked without my armor, but I knew I'd be okay. My shobos hidden in pockets of my jeans, my needles lining the insides of my arms in their sheaths, I was ready.

I led the soldiers silently to the alley, where I posted several soldiers on lookout. An hour later, the turtles were incoming and it was showtime.

I'd told the soldiers to have no mercy. I wasn't their ally at the moment. I was their victim.

Several soldiers crept toward me and I got into my act. Terror crept into my face and I screamed in fear. "Help! Somebody help me!"

A soldier's hard grip clasped around my arm and I let my fake tears fall. "Please, help!"

I threw a pathetic punch I never would've been caught dead using without disguise, and a soldier hesitated before punching me across the jaw. It was definitely a good hit, and a tiny smile hit my face before I went back into character. He pulled me up and a hand clasped around my mouth- and it happened. The soldiers went down in a flash, the one holding me dropping.

Clutching my sore cheek, I let awe creep into my eyes as I looked at the turtles.

Leonardo panicked as he saw me staring. "Uh..."

I murmured, "You- You saved me!"

Raphael asked, "You're not scared of us?"

I smiled, over-exaggerating my wince at the forming bruise. "I'm just happy you saved me."

Michelangelo asked, "Hey, you okay dudette?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." I looked around fearfully. "But I'm worried they'll come back."

Donatello asked, "Why are they after you?"

I had thought my lie through well, and now performed it to perfection. "I think it's because I saw them the other day. They were making a deal with some shady guys, so I listened. They saw me and I got away, but..." Tears started forming in my eyes again. "I'm scared!"

The turtles panicked and I felt a flash of pride. These idiots were like any boys: they couldn't stand up to a girl's tears.

Leo smiled politely. "Excuse us for a second." They turned and huddled, but I could still hear. There were perks to having mutant parents, though my physical mutations were suppressed.

"I say we bring her to the lair."

"Right after you fall for one girl's craziness, you want to bring another home?"

"I never brought Karai to the lair!"

"Guys, what else are we going to do? I mean, if she has intel, we can't just leave her for the Foot to catch. Who knows what they'd do to a cute little girl like her."

"Wow, and I thought your thing was for April, dude."

I watched as one of the turtles whacked the othe rover the head.

"So I'd say that's three to one."

One groaned, muttering, "Fine, just ignore me again."

Leo stood straight, smiling at me. "Hey, would you mind coming with us? We want to keep you safe from the Foot."

I hated what came next, but my act needed to be perfect, infallible. So I squealed like an overjoyed child and hugged the blue-banded turtle. "Thank you! I was scared they'd come back, but you four seem so cool!"

I released the turtle to see he was beet red. Pathetic. This would be my easiest mission yet.

Raph insisted, "We can't just let her see where the lair is."

Donatello brightened. "Hey, if she doesn't mind, we could blindfold her."

I cheerfully piped, "I don't mind! And my name is Sarah." I'd seen this coming. They wouldn't want me to know, but it wouldn't matter once they were dead.

A strip of cloth from around one of the turtles hand went over my eyes, and one turtle gently grabbed me. "Going to have to carry you for this part."

"That's okay-ahhh!"

I squealed as we dropped, splashing down. I'd known they'd lived in the sewers, but it was much more evident now with the stench so powerful, my advanced senses were crying.

Keeping up my childish act, I hugged the turtle's arm. "Please don't let go."

"Don't worry, I've got you."

Fifteen minutes later, I was allowed to remove the blindfold, seeing that past a row of turnstiles, these reptiles had made themselves quite at home.

A living room was the plaza, a TV, couches, and carpet all arranged at the bottom. I admired, "Wow, this is amazing!"

The boys jumped the turnstiles, but, preserving my image, I gently slid underneath.

Mikey greeted, "Welcome to our lair! Mi casa es su casa."

I giggled girlishly as Leonardo said, "I'd better tell Sensei we have a guest." He ran off as a flash of anger spread through my chest. _Hamato Yoshi._

I couldn't count the number of times I'd heard the grievances against him, but it was always a hard memory when I thought of the few times when Karai had been rocked by her mother's death again. Those times were the only I'd ever seen her cry.

This man and his students would pay for the pain they'd caused the leader of my family and my best friend.

"Hey, Sarah? Wanna sit down?"

Donatello was looking at me expectantly. I smiled, nodding. "Yes, please!"

Just as I sat down, the turtle I was told went by Mikey asked, "So, where're you from, Sarah?"

I answered, "I have an apartment in Manhattan. I was just on my way home from work when you all saved me!" I grinned again, cheeks aching from the act. "Thanks again!"

Mikey shrugged. "No biggie! We fight the Foot and the Kraang all the time."

I frowned, tilting my head. "The Kraang? What're those?"

Donnie responded, "Um, they're bad guys that have been messing with the city." He gave Mikey a glance that I could read all too easily: don't tell everything.

Mikey slowly said, "Yeah... They wear suits and... uh, have guns."

I forced a shiver. "Oh, they sound scary!"

"Don't worry, you're safe here." Donnie attempted to pulled attention away from Kraang. "So, you like your apartment?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's me and my dad, so it's not so cramped, at least."

That was my first mistake.

Mikey asked, "But don't you humans usually have moms?"

I shrugged, keeping calm. "Mine left as a kid." Not much truth, but at least I didn't have to fake the streak of bitterness hidden in the words.

It became silent as Donnie softly said, "Sorry, Mikey's stupid. He brings up the worst-"

"It's alright, it doesn't bother me anymore." I smiled again, realizing a bit of the reason my cheeks hurt was one of them was light purple.

Donnie again changed the subject, offering, "I'll get you some ice for your cheek."

I shook my head. "It's alright, I'm fine."

"I've got it, Don."

I looked up to see the turtle- Leonardo- that had gone to speak with their treacherous master had returned, walking to another room. He quickly returned, holding out an ice pack.

I took it to keep up the act, beaming. "Thank you!"

The turtle returned a small smile as a mountain of a rat in a red kimono with the Hamato Clan mark. True to my character, I gasped. "He's..."

Mikey supplied, "A rat?"

I exclaimed, "So tall!"

The boys deadpanned as I smiled ignorantly, the irony laughably strong. They didn't know that they were the ignorant ones.

Donnie whispered to Raph, "I don't think she's the brightest."

Raph agreed, "Definitely a Mikey."

Their younger brother protested this as Splinter approached the girl. "You are not scared of my appearance?"

I shrugged. "I've never been very scared of rodents. I live in New York."

This seemed to please him, if only slightly. Disgust threatened my smile, disgust at causing such a monster pleasure.

He introduced, "I am Splinter, and these are my sons. I've been told the Foot have threatened you."

I nodded, fearful again. "Yeah, I saw them with... I think they were called Purple Dragons? They were talking about... Hmm..." I put my hand to my chin as if deep in thought. I knew my part. "Oh, that was it! They were talking about using the weapons in the secret storehouse to team up and kill their enemies! I guess I know who they were talking about now."

Leo's eyes widened. "A secret warehouse full of weapons?"

Donnie asked quickly, "Like what?"

I frowned, as if thinking. "I think they mentioned somthing about Kraang..."

Mikey wailed, causing me to jolt in pain. The sound! Oh, it hurt my ears! But I passed it off as surprise as the turtle raced brother to brother. "Guys, they've got the Kraang locked in a warehouse!"

Leo gave his brother an annoyed look. "Or they've gotten their hands on Kraang technology."

Raph spun his sais. "Then let's go destroy the factory before they can do anything with that stuff!"

Leo frowned. "But we don't know where it is."

Raph explained, "Then we beat up Purple Dragons until they tell us!"

Splinter warned, "Careful, my sons. You never know what threats lie in the shadows."

I had to bite the side of my cheek to keep from smiling. Oh, they had no idea.

Leo nodded. "Hai, Sensei. Alright, let's go!"

Perfect. My plan was going perfectly.

I turned to Yoshi, smiling innocently. "So, how'd you turn into a rat?"

Splinter said, "It is an arduous story, child. Come, would you like some tea?"

I nodded. Assuming it wasn't poisoned, "Sarah" was polite and would've loved it. I needed to put my plan into motion soon, though.

I followed him into a dojo that didn't fit in with the dank sewer walls. He gestured for me to sit and I did so. He set some tea to heat and sat with me.

My eyes wandered, soon finding a picture of three people in black and white.

Splinter followed my gaze and explained, "That is me, and my old family." I frowned at him and he continued, "I lost my wife and child many years ago to a man I thought was a friend."

My fists clenched, one tightening on the ice pack I now lowered to set on my lap. The lies this man could tell with a straight face! I was a liar as well, yes, but I could never lie about my parents quite like that. My lies were to benefit my family, not myself.

Splinter seemed to pick up on my anger. "Does something trouble you?"

I struggled to force my voice back into submission, but not all of it would return to the act. "Fine."

He eyed me and I gave up. I needed to end this anyway. "Sorry, I'm just a bit cold." I pretended to rub my arm, slipping my smallest needles, barely an inch long, between my fingers, but the rat saw.

He swung his cane and I flipped backwards, flinging my needles as I did so. So small and harmless, he barely attempted to dodge them, one bouncing off his cane, two harmlessly hitting his kimono, but one went unseen and managed to penetrate his paw.

He twitched slightly but didn't react much. I grinned. My victory was assured.

Splinter demanded, "Who are you?"

I rubbed the makeup from my eyes, letting my claw tattoos show, albeit faded. "Lynx. I happen to be the best of Shredder's soldiers."

Splinter's eyes widened. "So, Saki still grips to his anger."

I narrowed my eyes. "No, he holds the truth until it comes to light!" I lunged forward, shobos quickly on my hands, and I was lunging forward. I managed one touch before a paw slapped my arm away, my legs swept from under me. I rolled with it, stabbing a shobo into his leg. Drops of scarlet marked my hit as the rat staggered.

I spun to my knees as the rat whipped his hand into mine, twisting my arm, turning me so it was behind me.

He demanded, "You use the weapons of an assassin?"

I grinned. "Why shouldn't I? I'm an assassin, after all. Twelve suspected kills, twenty-six confirmed-" I used the shobo on my twisted hand, twitching so it jabbed the artery in his wrist. Red spurted and his grip loosened. "And after I kill you and the turtles, thirty-one."

The rat growled in anger, but I could feel it. He was slowing, his movement stiffer. I twisted my wrist to grab his, swinging my arm to yank him off balance.

I taunted, "Do you feel it? The venom slowly paralyzing you?" She laughed. "I couldn't imagine a better way to kill a rat than the creatures who prey on them."

Splinter swung his cane, but he was slowing. I leapt backwards, out of the blow. I jumped forward, jabbing a shobo into his sternum. The rat gasped as I took another needle and drove the tip into his shoulder. He winced, the poison doubling its effects.

I smiled. "Death adder poison usually doesn't kill for a full twenty-four hours, but technology's grown. Now my favorite pet's venom is twelve hours to kill. Double dose like this... six."

Splinter glared at me, attempting one more sweep of the legs, but I stomped down on his foot, making him yell in pain. "Only minutes for paralysis to set in."

I made another jab into his jugular notch, instantly knocking him out cold.

I prepared myself for what came next, taking a deep breath. I couldn't help a chuckle as I went in and poured myself a cup of tea from what the rat had been making. I at least got something to tide me over for an hour.

I took the time to clean off my makeup and remove my disguise, though I couldn't do much about my hair at the moment. Yet it was two hours before the turtles returned.

I heard their voices before anything else.

"I can't believe we ran all over looking for this warehouse and couldn't find it! What happens when they corner us with that stuff?"

"I dunno, but I'm going to talk to Splinter, check on Sarah."

I sat next to the limp rat, sipping tea when the dojo door opened. Leonardo stared, horrified. "Y-You're-"

I put a finger up, taking a swig. He drew his katana and I moved my other hand to be over the rat's head, the point of my shobo to the nape of his neck. "Uh uh uh. I wouldn't be too hasty."

Leo glared at me. "What did you do to Splinter?!" Rage like I'd never expected from his likes came.

Another turtle asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Leo?" Donatello came to the door, anger and fear taking over his mind. "Sensei!"

The other two were quickly there, glaring and shaking in rage, fear, or both.

I ordered calmly, "Now, I've already poisoned the rat, but if you insist, I can end him now. But if you want him to live, then you should drop your weapons."

The turtles looked at me with absolute hate, but complied. I was true to my word, pulling my shobo away from the rodent, but immediately, I left it for my throwing needles, the defenseless turtles open to my attacks.

They curled into their shells, but I'd already gotten Raphael and Donatello. I paused before throwing again, my aim perfect. The needles slipped right into the slots for their limbs of the remaining two.

I laughed. "Stop hiding, reptiles! I'm done with you. My poison's in your systems and nothing can save you."

The turtles emerged, and just to be sure, I threw again, doubling their dosage to make it more effective. I knew I could take them, but I wanted to be sure of their demise.

Donatello and Michelangelo shook, struggling to stay up. They were obviously much weaker. I lunged forward, jabbing my shobo into their collarbones to make it quicker, the two falling. A sharp pain made me whip around.

A sai tip had been thrust into my side, but I quickly knocked it away, jabbing my shobo both under his arm and at his neck. Three turtles down, one to go.

I turned to see Leonardo still standing, breathing hard with katanas drawn. He growled, "We trusted you."

I mused, "And yet I seem to remember warning you about this sort of thing only a few days ago." I lunged forward, using my shobo to push one of the katana's away, slipping past the other to jab my second weapon into his bicep from below.

His arm went limp from the nerve I'd damaged, dropping his weapon. I hit again with my shobo at his neck, sending him down to the ground in a heap. "Hmm, and you really should've taken my advice."

I turned away to get another sip of green tea when my ankle exploded in pain. Yelling, I fell, but quickly whirled on my good foot. Leonardo had somehow still swiped his katana that he'd loosely gripped on the ground. I glared, his sword having cut just above my Achilles tendon. Any lower, and it could've damaged me much worse, though even now I had to grit my teeth against the pain.

I hissed, "You're desperate to die, aren't you?" Standing and trying to keep pressure off my other leg, I limped over, placing my good foot on the katana marked with my blood. "Well, your wish is granted, reptile."

I was about to drive the spiked end of my shobo into the nape of his neck when my fist was caught by a green hand, the two green fingers going around the shobo point. I attempted to wrench my hand from Leonardo's grip, but somehow he was strong enough to hold tight.

I scowled. "I don't know how you're still moving, reptile. But no longer." I drove my other shobo into his arm, near his elbow, making him release my hand. I wasn't going to give him a silent death any longer.

I knelt so to push my shobo into his throat- a killing blow- when an arm hit me again, this time in the face.

I fell slightly back, touching my new cut gently. "Oooh, I don't like you." But my glare turned to wide-eyed shock as the blue-bearing turtle pushed to one knee, shaking hard but getting up. How? HOW?! No one could fight a death adder's venom like this, especially not when it was so refined to act quickly!

We stood in unison, but I wasn't as shaky as him. He'd gotten a few taps in, that's all. He was still poisoned and had six hours to death. I had a guarantee on my victory. "I don't know how you're still moving, but I'll fix that."

He raised his katana, struggling to hold it steady. I however, held my shobos with stable hands, though my leg and side still bled, my nose like a fire. I would end this soon though.

Leonardo growled, "Y-You won't hurt my family anymore."

I chuckled. "You're about two hours too late for that." I lunged forward with my shobo, jabbing them into several pressure points on his arms, making him lean on his katana. I went for the kill once again, swinging my arm up toward his chin from below, but he moved forward. My shobo caught in his shell, but despite how I pulled, I couldn't get it loose. "Damn it!" I released the weapon, spin kicking the turtle down.

He lay on his back, a tiny thread of red trailing his lips, breathing hard. I was tired of this. I should've been able to kill this stupid reptile already!

Yet he still pushed to his feet again, shaking worse than before, but _he was standing._

I growled, "This was entertaining about yesterday, turtle." I swept in, knowing the turtle had little more than a weak punch to him now. I lashed out with my shobo and- felt a stab of pain in my side. It wasn't much, just a jolt, yet I glanced down to see...

Three of my throwing needles were imbedded in my side.

No. No no no no no! This wasn't happening! I forced myself to calm. I kept anti-venom on myself always. After all, it would be stupid not to, with how much I handle venom. But a triple dose... I could already feel my body stiffening as the venom spread quickly.

My other shobo slipped off my loosened grip, clattering to the ground. I swayed, attempting a punch at the turtle, but I was slowing already. Yet he moved as if the venom barely affected him, knocking my hand aside.

Anti-venom. I needed it right now! I shakily reached for it in my pocket, muttering, "This isn't happening, I'm not failing." I couldn't be. I had never before failed like this. My failures were private, never on missions. I'd never missed a kill before.

My fingers finally clasped the syringe and bottle of anti-venom when my legs were knocked out from under me. I fell on my back, my body too stiff to move. I was going to die. But at least my mission would be a success.

"You shouldn't have messed with my family."

I panicked as I felt my hand pushed out of my pocket by a hand with three fingers, wrapped in cloth. Yet I was soothed by another thought- there was only enough anti-venom for one person. Four out of five would stain my record, but I would count it as a good enough to comfort me in death.

The venom seemed to grab hold of me, clenching my lungs in its cold grip. It was already getting hard to breathe. I knew it was only hours until I ceased to function entirely. But I had succeeded. I brought honor to my clan in death. My last bit of strength went to a minuscule smile as I closed my eyes and let sleep take me before death could.

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

I felt a sharp jab in my arm, and it was a few minutes later that I realized- I could move again! The venom had made my body feel like it was clenched in vice grips everywhere, but I was free again. Opening my eyes and flexing my arms, I took in the room. Splinter and my brothers were all down, and to my surprise, Lynx was as well. Three of her own spikes in her side, she smiled at the ceiling like she'd given it a secret to keep while she slept.

Leo was next to me, grimacing. I sat up, crouching over him protectively. "Leo! What happened? I just remember Lynx-"

"I took her down. She had that." He couldn't do more than flick his eyes at the syringe still in my arm I hadn't noticed. I pulled it out, looking between it and the empty bottle in Leo's hand.

I thought outloud, "Anti-venom." I looked down at him. "Why me?"

Leo winced from the effort to move his lips. "Because you have to make more. There was only enough for one person... you're the only one who can make more." I stared at my brother as he closed his eyes wearily. "Know... you can do... it..."

I stared for a few more seconds, stunned. I shook myself out of it- I had to save my brothers and father!

It was a two hours spent in the lab, studying one of Lynx's needles I'd tentatively taken and the drops of anti-venom left in the bottle. Replicating it was difficult, the venom being so potent, but I managed!

I quickly injected it into all my family, worriedly watching for a few minutes. Nothing was happening! Had I gotten it wrong? Oh no, if I had...

"Ugh, dude... I feel like street pizza."

I looked up again, grinning and tackling Mikey in a hug. "Mikey! You're not dead!"

Mikey blinked. "I'm not?" He looked at himself. "Hey, I'm not! Sweet!"

Leo stirred next, rubbing his head. "Ow..." He looked down, wide-eyed at the shobo still lodged in his shell. "Oh. Forgot about that." He yanked hard, managing to pull it out, but a scar was left in his shell.

Raph growled, "I'm going to skin a Lynx and wear it like a scarf when we beat Shredder."

Sensei finally blinked awake, sitting up. "My sons?"

Leo grinned. "We're okay, Sensei." His grin turned to me. "Thanks to Donnie."

Raph gave me a grudging smile. "Thanks, bro."

Mikey cheered, "Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!"

Sensei stood, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You've done well, Donatello. I'm very proud."

I beamed. This couldn't have gone better! Except, you know, if we'd never brought Lynx into the lair in the first place. Speaking of...

"Thanks, Sensei. But what do we do about Lynx?"

Leo studied the girl who lay eagle-spread on the ground, still smiling. "... Donnie, do yo have any more anti-venom?"

I stared. "Wh-What?! You want to help her?!"

Leo said, "I know she tried to kill us, but that doesn't mean we should just let her die."

Raph protested, "She wants to kill us, Leo! She'll do it again if we let her go!"

Leo insisted, "Well then go ahead and kill her in cold blood, Raph!"

My brother suddenly hesitated, looking at the girl. He sighed. "... You're right."

Everyone stared in complete shock. "What?"

"He's right. I can't kill her. It's not right. But we have to do something about her."

Sensei agreed, "Showing mercy is a difficult decision. But perhaps mercy will be shown to us one day because of it."

Leo looked at me. "Donnie?"

I looked down. She'd tried to kill us, but I wasn't sure I could live with knowing I could've saved her. "Fine. I'll get another dose."

* * *

 **Lynx's POV**

I was sure death shouldn't have hurt this much. I mean, I was dead! I shouldn't have a body to feel pain! Yet I ached everywhere, certain parts worse than others.

I tried to see, and found that I opened my eyes to the sky.

"I'm alive." I sat up, wincing at just about everything. "Why am I alive?"

I looked over myself, finding one of the sheaths for my needles under my sweatshirt sleeves was gone, a red mark now there that I recognized as a needle's insertion point. "What...?"

I was alive, and it was obvious to me how. What confused me was why. Why would my enemies, who I had nearly killed, have saved me? They couldn't have split the antidote- I made sure it was just enough for one person so my enemies had no chance, even if I was defeated (yes, I'd planned for defeat in my future). If they'd tried to split it, I wouldn't be alive. Had they somehow had some on hand? That was ridiculous! Could they have made more? Even if they had somehow, why would they save their enemy?

I pushed these thoughts away. I needed to return to the Foot. Shredder would want to know the results of my mission.

My blood froze in my veins as if the venom hadn't left. God, he was going to be angry. I would take any punishment he gave, but I didn't want to think of disappointing my clan. Saki wasn't my father, but he'd felt like it at times. He'd trained me alongside Karai, felt pride in me as his student. It was more than my mother had ever given me.

I picked myself up, wincing. The spikes in my side were gone, though they hadn't bled much, as they weren't very deep, but my sai wound was dried over, my ankle still dripping red.

I stood, seeing I was on top of a rooftop, the Foot lair only a block away. I blinked as I realized the turtles knew where our base was and simply hadn't acted. Good. They feared our power.

I climbed slowly down a fire escape, and I left mannerism behind as I pushed the door open, making my way to Shredder's throne room.

As I came in the door, Karai had been speaking with her father by his throne. Karai whipped her head around, eyes widening. "Lynx?"

I looked down in shame. Here I was, crawling back, injured and defeated, felled by my own weapons. I didn't answer until I came to kneel at the foot of the steps, head hung. "I apologize, Master. I've failed you."

Shredder's voice boiled with anger. "What?!"

My head fell lower, tears stinging my eyes, threatening to leave. "They bested me. Somehow, the one called Leonardo managed to overcome the effects of my venom. I know I infected all of them, but I have reason to believe that at least one survived."

Shredder sneered, "And that reason is?"

I softly stated, "That I'm still alive, despite their having used my venom on me. My anti-venom is gone and woke outside their hideout."

Shredder prowled closer, armor clanking ominously until he came to stand over me. "You allowed the enemy to take mercy on you as well?!"

I closed my eyes. "Yes, Master. I submit to your judgment of what my punishment is."

It was deadly silent. I kept a calm demeanor, but I was terrified. If he decided my penalty was death, could I truly keep my loyalty and take my punishment?

When his voice came, it was strangely softer than before. "You will be training new recruits for the next week. Hopefully, instructing weaklings will remind you where weakness leaves its owners." My eyes shot open and I looked up. "But mark my words, failure cannot be allowed so easily. You promised me the turtles demise, and I will hold you to your word."

I blinked the last remains of tears away, determination set in my eyes. "Yes, Master. Thank you." I stood, limping my way out of the room. Yet as I found myself in my room, cleaning my wounds, I looked in the mirror. A cut across my nose from the earlier blow, but much of the blood had been wiped away.

I gently washed the rest away, thinking deeply about what I'd seen. They acted like a family. They treated each other well. Maybe- no. I will not doubt my clan. They've always been there for me. The turtles will fall, and if they insist, they will fall as a pathetic family.

* * *

 **Karai's POV**

I watched my friend walk out, looking at my father. For a moment, I'd been worried, but I knew it was pointless. Lynx was one of us. She always had been. Her loyalty to the clan was second to none. I let out my breath. "You had me worried there for a moment, Father. Lynx too."

Shredder admitted, "She's a loyal soldier. It would be a waste."

Karai smiled. "So it had nothing to do with her being nearly family?"

Shredder's voice hardened. "She is our ally, Karai. Nothing more." Yet as I nodded, I knew he was lying. He may not think of Lynx as a daughter, but she wasn't ordinary to him. She was my sister, and to father, she was like him, a child taken in by a clan when she had nowhere else to go. It was why he was so much harder on her. Why she tried so hard to please him. I knew my father had lost his parents to the Hamatos, but the Hamatos guilt had made them take him in and feed him lies. It's because I knew this that I could sometimes see that he resented she was seemingly reaching a happily ever after with us while his life was absorbed with hatred for those who put him through his pain.

 **Okay, I wasn't sure about Karai's knowledge of Shredder's past, so I had to fill in the gaps. So in this, she believes that Shredder was taken in by the Hamatos, yes, but that Yoshi had betrayed him and Tang Shen in jealousy instead of the other way around.**


	3. Chapter 3: Baxter's Gambit

Chapter 3: Baxter's Gambit

 **Lynx's POV**

I took my kind punishment seriously, every recruit that I knocked down reminding me how lucky I was that Shredder had spared me. I gave little mercy to the new ninjas. If I taught them mercy, they might show it. Mercy was reserved for within the circle of people you trust.

Yet every time I reminded myself of this, I couldn't help but trace circles around where anti-venom had been given by my enemies. They already knew where the lair was, I knew that. They'd left me close to it, so it couldn't be a tracer. I'd checked myself at least one hundred times, yet I couldn't find anything that was unfamiliar.

When the week had ended, it was patrolling with Karai, always looking. We often went alone- why bring soldiers who, next to us, were Ashigaru-sha (cannon fodder)?

Yet soon I found myself in a meeting between Shredder, Stockman, and the two mutants, Dogpound and Fishface. I refused to call them by their normal names when they were such pathetic creatures.

Baxter, Dogpound, and Fishface had failed in a mission against both the turtles and Kraang, the three reporting for their failure. Master had required I remain behind, Karai going out to watch for the turtles.

I stood to the side, even with Shredder as he stood before the mutants and wimp in a line.

Dogpound explained, "We had the alien technology in our grasp, Master!"

Fishface finished, "Unfortunately, Stockman's plan was flawed."

Baxter was kneeling pitifully, looking fearfully up at Master. I smirked, chuckling softly. I didn't like Stockman. He thought he was amazing and we just didn't see it. We saw a scrawny little man without a gut.

Master asked, "Is this true?"

Stockman stammered, "Well, uh..." He suddenly brightened, looking at the Shredder. "Yes. They're right, it was my fault."

All mutants, myself included, stared at him.

He didn't make that plan. Not really. I knew that well enough with the egos of the mutants beside him. He was playing something. My proof was in the incredulous looks Dogpound and Fishface gave Stockman.

Stockman crawled foward. "I'm sorry, and I'd like to make amends. That is, if you'd allow me?"

Shredder gave him a hard look, but didn't stop him. Stockman took it as permission to continue.

"You see, I've designed a trap for the turtles. A fool-proof trap!"

I snorted. "Then it's useless. The turtles are not fools. It would work on pathetic men like you, Stackmin."

Shredder barked, "Silence, Lynx!" I bowed my head quickly. "Apologies, Master."

Stockman muttered under his breath, "It's Stockman, Stockman!"

I couldn't suppress a smile. Of course I knew, but it was funny to see the man's feeble attempts at showing spine.

Stockman continued, "I would need the help of my good friends here to lure them into it."

So that was his play. Humiliate the others. I knew he didn't hate me as much as the boys, so I doubted whatever plan he had would affect me, so I remained silent.

Shredder approved, "Very well. Consider those two at your disposal."

Baxter smiled, the boys looking annoyed and angry. Yet Shredder wasn't done. "Lynx, I'll have you oversee the project, as it seems you've come closest to destroying the mutants."

I stood straight, now at attention. "Yes, Master."

Baxter's smile grew and I knew he was adjusting. He wanted me to be included in whatever he was planning. But I wasn't about to fall into anyone else's trap.

* * *

We knew the turtles would pass by soon, the three of us mutants standing in an alley. I leaned against the wall, ears keen to whatever sound might betray their arrival.

Finally, footsteps pounded on rooftops and I opened my eyes. "Showtime, boys."

We stepped out on the sidewalk, the turtles quickly pouncing. Leonardo nowhere to be seen, Raphael against Fishface, Donatello attacked Dogpound alongside Michelangelo, but I quickly swooped in, shoving a shoulder into Donnie's shell. He stumbled back, glaring at me as I rotated my shoulder, smirking. "Wow, you're shells as hard as your head."

Donnie accused, "We saved you and this is the thanks we get?! I made the antidote that saved you!"

I narrowed my eyes. "And I'll show my gratitude by making your death swift!" I just about pounced, but movement in the corner of my eye made me jump back a step. Where I'd been, only a foot forward, Leonardo had landed, katanas drawn.

Our eyes met, his glare against my mischievous gaze. I suddenly lunged out with one foot, knocking one of his katanas from his hands, but as I heard two large thumps behind me, I was reminded of our true purpose.

Pulling back, I growled to the two downed mutants, "Move or Shredder'll have your hides!" The three of us raced off, though I had to shorten to barely a jog. Mechanical legs and top-heavy mutations don't exactly mean stealth.

From behind, I heard, "We've got 'em on the run!"

"Oh, they aren't getting off that easy!"

"Raph, wait! Something's not right!"

"Yeah, you talking while they're getting away!"

Footsteps resounded against the road and I urged, "Faster or you can both be roadkill!"

We raced into a warehouse, making sure the turtles saw us enter, ducking behind pillars quickly.

"In here!"

The turtles stopped by the entrance, the three of us stepping out.

Dogpound chuckled. "Alright, you got us."

I playfully raised my hands, smirking. "Going to bring us to the lair to meet Sarah?"

Raph growled, "Ohhh, you're making me regret not sticking a sai in you!"

"Regret it?" She gave him a deadpanned look. "You stabbed me in the hip already, ass."

"Ah yeah, that was nice."

Leo interrupted, "This is way too easy."

Raph exasperatedly asked, "Why are you always worrying?"

The sound of a machine powering up made my ears groan as a red circle was drawn in the ground around us. I knew this was part of Stockman's plan. I also knew what else what in the maze, after having taken his blueprints to study. I was ready for everything he had.

Mikey, only then, warned, "Careful guys, this may be a trap."

I groaned. "Does he have an off-switch?"

A loudspeaker buzzed, making me wince. The sound... God, it hurt!

"Welcome, contestants! I'm so glad you could join us tonight."

Leo asked, "Blister Stockboy?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing as Stockman's voice came. "It's Baxter Stockman! I'm your arch-nemesis!"

I called, "Stickman, you're nobody's 'arch-nemesis.' You're not even a nemesis. That would require being even the slightest bit imposing."

Mikey agreed, "I can think of five nemeses way archer than him."

"You'll be playing for the ultimate prize- your lives! I'm the all new, family friendly, incredibly deadly-"

"Maze of Doom." I finished.

There was silence for a moment before Stockman demanded, "How did you know?!"

"Yeah, you should really keep a better eye on your blueprints. By the way, saws, fireballs, and lasers? All you've got is an Indiana Jones rip-off? I could do more damage with a single shobo."

Baxter's angry voice came from above. "I hope you're incinerated, Lynx! I'm sick of you freaks! You've done nothing but criticize me and push me around! That goes for you fools as well! Now you will face my Fireballs of Doom!"

Fireballs fell, crashing all around them. I easily jumped aside as Dogpound roared, "You traitor!"

"And even if you make it through my maze alive, you'll still have to face my Monster of-"

"Doom?" Leonardo dully asked, "Is it a Monster of Doom?"

I smirked. "See? The blue Power Ranger over here gets it."

I got a few glares for that as Baxter tried to salvage. "No! It's uh, um, a... oh, the heck with it!"

The floor fell out from under us, sending us plunging down with black and white streaks spiraling around us.

As we neared the bottom, the turtles gracelessly tumbled, but I tucked my head in, rolling with the wall until I came up on my knees and pushed to my feet in an instant.

My companions, however, didn't even tumble, crashing to the ground in a rough heap.

As all sides stood up, Dogpound asked, "Hmm... Where were we?" He lunged at the reptiles.

Fishface agreed, "Total turtle takedown!" He rushed the turtles, but I stayed where I was.

Yes, I hated them, and yes, I had orders, but even if the designs weren't all that original, this maze could still be dangerous. I didn't like it, but Dogpound and Fishface were technically part of the clan. I protected my own above all else.

As the turtles ganged up on my underlings, I nearly plugged my ears against my own voice. "Stop this!"

Mine barely hesitated, but the turtles looked up in surprise. Again, even more forcefully, I ordered, _"Stop now!"_

Fishface kept his eyes on Raphael as he demanded, "What is it, girl?"

I growled, "Stalemad rigged this place to kill. It may not be impressive, but it's lethal if you're not alert!"

As I spoke, red axes took form all down the curved hallway.

"Look out!"

Raphael tackled Fishface out of an axe's path, looking at the fish as if expecting him to know the answer. "I saved you why, calamari boy?"

I snapped, "Same reason I'm alive- you were too weak to take responsibility for an enemy's demise. Now we save this fight for once we've killed a certain pink-sweater wearing traitor."

Leo agreed with me. "I suggest a fight raincheck."

Dogpound grunted, "Never!"

My voice took on an angered as I felt my annoyance start to overflow. "Mutt, listen to my orders or I swear those axes won't be the first to kill you!" To any who knew my devotion to the clan, it was an empty threat. To Dogpound, who could care less about my feelings for anything, it was completely real.

He froze as an axe swung his way. A needle and shruiken were at the hinge at the same time, disabling the weapon before it could do more than cut off a bony tip on Dogpound's shoulder.

I turned to Leonardo. "I say right now- we will never be allies. But the best I can promise is this fight waits until after this maze."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at me, but nodded sharply. "Try anything though, and-"

"Save your breath, turtle. I know already the threats. Besides, I'm an honorable girl once you get to know me." I gave a sly look from the corner of my eye. "Now the exit's just on the other side of these blades." I gestured. "So let's go."

The next few seconds were rolling, ducking, leaping, and dodging in general. Timing the movement through the saws was so easily, I wasn't sure Stockman was even trying.

We walked through the hallway, Foot in front of turtles, we walked through the swirled tunnel.

Fishface looked back, glaring. "I have my eye on you, turtles."

I rolled my eyes as we entered a circular room. "No one can pull anything Nemo, so just-" I paused as a new smell hit my nose. "Fresh air, straight ahead."

We paused, Fishface inviting, "Please, after you."

Leo insisted, "No no, you go ahead. I insist."

Fishface taunted, "What's the matter? You don't trust me?"

I groaned. "I'll go first, girls." I started walking forward as something pricked my ears.

Leo exclaimed, "Balls!" I almost choked at the sexual innuendo as he finished, "Of Doom."

Dogpound asked, "What're those?"

I quickly said, "Laser rotation saws, bad news, _move feet!"_

Fishface volunteered, "I'll go first!"

The turtles dodged the spheres desperately, but I ignored them. Instead I turned my attention to Dogpound, two spheres circling and taking dives at him. The mutt too big to dodge well, I drew out my shobo and quickly drove both into one of the spheres, one on each of the sides without spikes. I gave him a sharp nod, receiving an identical one.

We started our dash for the exit, both Raphael and I tiring of the spheres. Turning back for a second, shruiken and needles flew to shatter the spheres in puffs of pink and red smoke.

Donatello yelped as he gingerly removed a sphere from his staff, tossing it away. I smiled ever so slightly at seeing my aquatic teammate retrieve the weapon. Once a scoundrel, always a scoundrel.

* * *

The walks were beginning to get tiring. It was bad enough that I was stuck here in the first place, but wandering for hours? I wasn't on board.

I know I shouldn't have, but I let my guard down, even if it was ever so slightly. The walking had me tired, I was constantly watching for more traps or for any fighting around me. I was so distracted, I completely missed the scent of our having passed through already.

Dogpound announced, "Wait, we've been here before!"

I jolted slightly, remembering to scent, instantly picking up the smell. Stupid! How could I be so foolish?!

Donatello agreed, "He's right. We've been going in circles!"

Raphael asked from beside me, "Donnie, are you sure-"

A metal wall crashed down, severing the group. Raphael, Fishface, and I on one side, the others beyond.

I cursed so hard, a sailor would've been horrified.

"Time to split you boys up!"

I yelled in rage at the amplified voice, "Um, female creature here, you wimpering jackass!"

There was silence for a second. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Lynx." And the speaker blinked out.

I could hear metal on metal on the other side, but it was so muffled, I knew it would take a week to tunnel through this wall. Turning to glare at the two boys, I sighed. "Great. Just great."

Fishface chuckled. "Looks like it's just the three of us now."

I snapped, "Shut your gills and start walking."

And so we did. There was only the black and white checker pattern ahead, so dizzying to look at I stopped trying to look straight ahead and followed the walls.

Raph complained, "World's Longest Tunnel. Of Doom."

Fishface chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "Quit griping and just think of beating the crap out of Stoolmack."

Suddenly, a patterned doorway fell into place over the tunnel some fifty feet in front of us.

Raph cried out, "We're trapped!"

It began rotating and I recognized it from the plans- a fan to shred anything caught in its grip.

I quickly slipped my shobos back onto my hands, yelling, "Dory, lock down!"

Fishface realized my meaning, latching his metal feet to the ground as the fan built up power. I drove my shobos into the ground to keep me in one place, but Raphael didn't catch on quickly enough.

He quickly was caught by the air current, flying toward his death. At first, my only thought was that I had one less turtle to kill. But I remembered- my life was still intact because of them.

"I must be crazy."

I yanked my shobos from the ground and pressed my arms and legs together to rocket toward the turtle, a flash of red next to me, hair lashing my face violently.

As my left shobo drove into the ground again, my right hand clenched the turtle by the loose strands of his mask. In the corner of my eye, Fishface was on the ceiling, gripping the turtle's leg, the turtle hung between us across the tunnel like ribbon.

Fishface released his grip on the ceiling, landing next to me. The platform gave way to the weight of his legs, sending all of us falling into darkness- for about four feet.

I landed on hard metal, wincing. "Damn it, sushi!"

I tried to push to my feet, but my hand was caught on something.

"Ow!"

I froze, trying not to laugh as I slipped my shobo out of the hole it had made in the turtle's mask. It must've pierced the loose ends when we hit the ground.

I couldn't bring myself to say sorry to such a creature, sharply saying, "There, now I owe you goddamn reptiles nothing."

Raph nodded, looking at Fishface. "And looks like we're even too, fish sticks."

My companion sneered, "You think I'd let Baxter do away with you? Ha. That is a pleasure I am reserving for myself."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, now that we're done braiding each other's hair, let's get moving again." And I walked into the darkness that was everywhere, yet allowed me to see my partners in this maze.

Raph soon asked Fishface, "So tell me, Xever, what's a nice fish like you doing with a guy like Shredder and his kitten over here."

I would've turned to glare, but I was too tired of this maze and everything in it. Even my sarcasm was tired.

I didn't expect Xever to answer, yet he came out with it. "In many ways, it's all I've ever known." He told of his life as a thief, and while I definitely could sympathize with him, it was nothing. I'd been on the streets for awhile too, but I didn't make it out to be a sob story. In fact, it was my strength. Xever made the streets sound like a hardship, when they were a blessing, a wake-up call for stupid schmucks wasting their lives.

As he mentioned Shredder releasing him from prison to join the Foot, I muttered, "Something in common."

I didn't think they'd hear me, but Raph frowned. "What do you mean?"

I cursed mentally, but smirked externally. "Just that Master isn't the monster you think. He released Xever, raised Karai, taught me a thing or two. You simply haven't realized you're the villains here."

Xever scoffed. "I'm not the hero!"

Raph agreed, "No way, we're the good guys!"

I smirked at him over my shoulder. "So you guys beat up other ninjas for fun and learned ninjitsu from a murderous rat. Wow, tell me again how we're the bad guys?"

Raph's voice was serious. "You know why. You guys will kill for what you want."

I admitted, "This is true, but that makes us more of anti-heroes. And truth be told, I kind of like that. After all, who likes a good cop?"

Raph actually considered this. "Hmph, not really my thing."

"Thought so."

Raph was suddenly curious. "So, since you're not planning on killing us immediately, I was wondering: how'd you get a name like Lynx?"

Goddamn turtle and his goddamn questions! Yet I kept my anger from my voice. "Childhood nickname."

Raph gave me a suspicious look. "And your friends-"

"Didn't have 'em, didn't need 'em. Family nickname."

"... Right. So your nickname was for a cat with a weird tail and ears?"

"Well, among mutants, my ears are strange. Most of our kind are much less human than me, but then again, I _am_ a class of my own."

Raph suddenly stopped. "Wait, what?!"

I laughed outright. "Oh, that's right, you all didn't know. Of course I'm a mutant. How else could I hear, smell, and move like I do?"

Raph stammered, "B-But you look human!"

"Yeah, nice thing, too. It's hard to be undercover when you're hiding fur or scales. But yes, I'm a second generation mutant. My parents were mutated humans, had me, and I picked up on the human side of the gene pool."

Raph was obviously mind blown by my little reveal. I didn't care if anyone knew. I wasn't like most assassins, with their secrets. I kept a few cards in my hand and let the ones that inspired fear in my enemies lay on the table.

He asked, "How'd you get caught up with Shredder?"

I mused, "I can't be spilling my life story to you, reptile. Sorry. Wait, I'm not."

I could tell he was scowling, but I didn't bother turning. Not when another sound perked my interest. "I know you're in here somewhere!"

I looked to the left, where the sound came from. "Seems like your friends aren't too far, Squirtle."

Raph yelled, "Did you just call me-"

"I called you Squirtle, it's a Pokemon, get a life, and shut up."

Fishface agreed, "It's coming from the next room!" He slammed a metal leg into the wall, easily shattering a hole. The turtles and the mutt where standing there, surprised by our entrance.

Leo looked like he wanted to crack a joke, but failed once he saw my victorious smile. "What's got you so smug?"

I smirked. "The fact that I don't owe anything to you ridiculous reptiles anymore."

Raph looked away, obviously annoyed. "I would've been fine!"

"Yeah, you'd have made a fine mincemeat." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Now, anyone got a plan to get out of here?"

Donnie supplied, "There's a strong ambient AC current coming from underneath this cannon."

Dogpound eagerly volunteered, ripping a cannon from the ground. Peeling back tiles, the floor suddenly gave out from under us. When we landed, the warehouse was obvious once more, replacing the black and white tiles.

A hovering circle of silver metal neared, Baxter throwing a temper tantrum on top. "No! You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together!" He sighed. "No matter. You may have made it to the end of my maze, but-"

I was sick and tired of today. Most of all, I was tired of Stockman. "Yeah yeah, Dexter. Come on, just bring out your dumbass monster of freaking doom so we can break it and then you."

Stockman yelled, "My name's Baxter, you stupid girl!"

I drew several needles into my hands. "Oh, you didn't not just go there. You'd better pretend you didn't, because that's a dangerous place to be, Salmon."

He whined, "That's not even close!"

I chuckled. "I know."

He clenched his fists, shaking with anger so adorable, I almost thought of killing him quickly. "Enough! Now kneel before my Monster!"

A large metal creation that looked about as maneuverable as an 18-wheeler.

Our entire troop finished in a monotone, "Of Doom."

Baxter sneered, "You all think you're so clever! You won't be so clever when you're hit by my missiles of... When you're hit by my missiles!"

He fired three and that was the breaking point into chaos. Most scattered, but I threw my needles, detonating the missile heading my way early, though the explosion still knocked me back.

It became a mess of running around the monster, all in different directions, lasers and missiles everywhere as we dodged endlessly. He released a small group of miniature robots (mousers, I believe), and they attacked. However, the little drones weren't very durable, as it only took three needles to the joints to make the one nipping at my heels collapse into spare parts.

I paused, watching as Leonardo jumped along the robot's body, dodging its attacks to drive his katana into the window. Suddenly, it wasn't so hard to believe he'd withstood my poison.

Yet I was suddenly knocked back by a wave of red light, flipping with it to push off my hands and back to my feet.

Dogpound demanded, "How do we stop this thing?"

I took in the area in front of us, smiling. "We don't." I lunged forward and slipped on my shobos, Leo speaking behind me. Baxter tried to raise his platform in time, but while I wasn't fully mutant, I had enough extra power in my body to launch myself into the air and dig my shobos into the side of his machine. I used them as spikes as I pulled my way up, hearing Baxter panicking above me. I pulled myself up as the robot came to stand under us.

Cracking my neck, I greeted, "Hey, Stirmore."

Baxter whimpered, "Stockman."

I wouldn't even need shobo for this, he was so pathetic. Slipping them back into the holsters on my thighs, I grabbed him by the neck. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

Yet just as I said this, something blasted through the bottom of the platform, sending us crashing into the robot. I released Stockman to jump and escape the collision, landing just outside the explosion.

I glared at Raphael, who I realized had been thrown through the platform. "Was that really necessary?"

Raphael retorted, "If you wanted to win, yeah!"

Mikey looked at the smoke. "Where's Dexter?"

"Fools!" We all turned slightly to see Stockman in the air, helicopter blades on his helmet keeping him in the air. "You haven't seen the last of Dext- er, Baxter Stockman!"

He flew off as I yelled, "I'll snap your neck one day, Stalemint!"

Yet as Dogpound knocked the doors from their hinges, I realized just how long we'd been in there and how long I'd been fueled by pure adrenaline. Nearly all of us were breathing hard, circles starting under our eyes.

Fishface slowly said, "The truce... is over..."

I agreed, "True enough."

Dogpound wearily said, "Let's finish... this..."

The turtles drew their weapons, weakly holding them up.

Mikey swung his nun-chucks and stepped about a yard forward before falling to his knees, yawning. "Booya... kasha..."

I blinked at the completely energy drained teams and sighed. "This can wait until another day. We'll only fall asleep in a pile at this rate." I looked at my teammates to see they seemed to agree.

Dogpound yawned, "Next time, turtles."

We turned, walking away down the street. Yet I saw something in Fishface's hand and couldn't help but smile.

Behind me, I could hear, "You know Raph, you and Fishface actually made a pretty good team back there."

"He's still our enemy, Mikey. And he'll take us out, first chance he gets."

Fishface threw the sphere from before, spikes coming alive as it spun for Leonardo's head- until a sai pierced it, just before it hit.

Raph continued, "Trust your senses. You'll see him coming."

I laughed, calling back, "You could learn from your brother, boys. He knows how war works."

And I continued walking with my partners, warning them, "When we explain this to Master... I suggest we leave out the part about partnering with the turtles. I usually wouldn't lie to him, but..."

Dogpound agreed, "I prefer my head on my shoulders."

Fishface added, "I just got my legs. I'd hate to lose them so quickly."

I smiled. "Then we'll get along fine, chaps."

I had no debts to anyone now. I had nothing to stop me from my duty now. Now... I was going to destroy my enemies, no matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 4: The Enemy of My Enemy

Chapter 4: Enemy of my Enemy

 **Lynx's POV**

I lay on my back in the bunkroom Karai and I shared. We being the only females in the Foot Clan, we split a modest room, a bed and stand each with a bathroom adjoined. I'd been back from patrol for over half an hour, yet Karai was still gone and hadn't called in any sightings of the turtles. Of course, if she was flirting with Leonardo, she wouldn't exactly report it.

I couldn't understand what she found so entertaining. Yes, our lives often got repetitive and dragged out into long days of training or searching, but I loved it. I was grateful for the action, yet Karai always wanted adventure. She was too curious, always wanting to be in on anything.

Suddenly, the door slammed, rattling the door frame.

I sat up, staring at Karai. "Where have you been? You're late."

She ignored me, plopping down on her bed, obviously exasperated. "Dad is so infuriating!"

I blinked, then sighed. Karai often vented with me when she was becoming frustrated. I knew there was no point in trying to get answers until I'd heard her out. "What is it?"

"I told him about the Kraang invasion! Those little pink squid things? They're trying to take control of the planet! Yet he can't look past his vendetta to see that we should be stopping it!"

I had to tread carefully. Karai often became a bit more prone to anger when she was in this mood. "You know how much he places his hatred of the Hamatos above all else. It's been his only focus for so long, I don't think he knows how to look past it, 'Rai."

She protested, "But if the Kraang take over the world, then he'll never get his revenge! Can't he see that?"

I pointed out, "It's hard to see when you're as focused as he is."

Karai groaned. "You talk like my father has no flaws. His stubbornness is one!"

I agreed, "Yes, but I'm just trying to point out he's not easily deterred."

Karai gave me an annoyed look. "Stop putting him on a pedestal and just help me come up with something we can do."

I rolled my eyes, patience wearing thin. "You can go play hero with your new turtle buddies."

Karai's eyes brightened and I sat straighter. "... Karai, I was kidding!"

Karai insisted, "If Father won't help me, then I'll help them! At least until this Kraang invasion crap is done with."

I stood. "No! Karai, we're supposed to be destroying them, yet you keep going to them! In fact, that's why you were late, wasn't it?"

Karai blushed slightly. "You teamed up with the turtles shortly as well, Lynx."

Yes, I'd told her about the "Maze of Doom." It was difficult to hide things from Karai, added to my dislike of lying to my only friend. I objected, "That was just to stay alive. Your reptile friends can worry about the Kraang."

Karai scowled, standing. "Fine, I'll handle this myself, since you're too busy pretending to be like my dad."

She stormed out and I sighed. Sometimes I worried for my friend. She was rash, too oriented by desire.

My loyalties were my first responsibility. If it wasn't against Shredder's orders, I would've gone after her. But I owed everything to the clan. I couldn't throw it away. The turtles and Karai could easily handle this. Or at least, I could tell myself that and hope it was true.

Yet it wasn't fifteen minutes of laying around before I sighed and got up. I couldn't let Karai do this herself. The turtles could still be bitter and turn on her. I had to protect my family.

I strapped the holsters for my shobos back on my legs and my gauntlets holding my throwing needles onto my forearms. I almost walked out, but I paused, going back to my bed. Reaching under, I pulled out something I'd only brought because I kept it near me for safety.

My hand wrapped around hard metal and I pulled it out. A black sheath with a red tassel tied at the mouth, the handle of the tonto it held black with vertical red diamonds.

I usually didn't use my tonto. My attacks usually relied on my knowledge of pressure points and slipping past my enemy's defenses, not fighting them head-on. But this tonto was the mark of my becoming a kunoichi. I always kept it with me when I traveled, though it had been at least a year since I'd used it in combat, though I trained often enough with it to remain competent.

I snatched the strap for my back scabbard, clipping the sheath onto it and slipping the smoothed leather on so my tonto lay across my back. Slipping my half-mask on my face, it wasn't a minute before I was racing across rooftops, attempting to track Karai.

I wish I could say otherwise, but I hadn't inherited enough of my animal side to be able to track anyone at a moment's notice. I could smell things in the immediate area, but I definitely lacked the intense tracking skills of my parents.

So I was running blindly, no clues as the where Karai would've gone to find the reptiles.

Luckily, the giant ship of silver and pink definitely narrowed down my choices.

I arrived just in time to see a pink laser firing at a subway car on wheels below, pounding on the vehicle. Yet this still wasn't as great a sight as Karai on the opposite rooftop. I could see her approaching quickly, somehow having gotten her motorbike onto the rooftops, her tonto drawn.

We met eyes and shared a smile- somehow, I think she'd known I'd come around.

She jumped off her bike at the edge, flying onto the ship. I however, didn't need any help. I jumped off my own rooftop, drawing my tonto and driving it into the ship at the same time as Karai did the same.

I pulled out, jabbing repeatedly at the same spot as to make a hole, Karai rapidly slashing on the other side. I struggled for balance as the ship moved upwards and twist as we moved again, the aliens trying to shake us.

I gave up on my onslaught, sheathing my blade as the ship tried to scrape us off on a building, sliding to the same side as Karai growled through grit teeth, "This is- so not- fun."

The ship flipped upside down, but I hooked my fingers into a vent on the top of the ship, my hands clamped onto the metal. I could vaguely make out a vehicle below us, black and turning sharply after us, following the ship.

I yelled, "Karai, your boyfriend's getting to stalker levels!"

She snapped, "He's not my boyfriend!"

A sharp turn and in that split second of distraction, Karai was flying off the ship. I called out her name as Leonardo suddenly met her in midair, catching her easily in the bike with himself.

The ship doubled back, about to attack the two on the ground, but I quickly let myself slip down to the bottom, clinging to the tentacles hanging from the bottom as I drew my tonto once more to shatter what I had to assume was the screen for the scanner. The pink light flickered weakly, the ship immediately halting. The aliens would have trouble with damaged sights- or at least enough for a getaway, I hoped.

I launched myself off the ship one last time, dragging my tonto into a lightpost to slow my descent. I gently touched down, sheathing my weapon and racing off after the stealth bike as the Kraang ship retreated, most likely to repair their ship.

I found the two just around a corner, parked close to a building and just letting the cover down as the ship left. I walked up, giving Karai an annoyed look. "Fifteen minutes. Fifteen freaking minutes, I leave you alone, and you fight an alien ship then make out with your mutant boy toy in an alley?"

Karai quickly got out of the bike, looking away. "Don't act all high and mighty, Lynx. I knew you'd come to help me, so it doesn't really matter how long of a head start I got."

Leo glared at me. "I thought you said you would kill me and my brothers the next time you saw us."

I sighed. "I wish that's why I was here, but I can change my mind if you're determined." I looked at Karai until she returned my gaze. "I came because I knew Karai has a bad tendency to want to play hero around you."

Karai scowled. "Lynx, skip the sarcasm and get to the part where you say something worth hearing."

I rolled my eyes, but obliged. "I shattered the sights on that ship- at least I believe that's what they were- but it probably will be easy to fix. They won't be gone for long."

Leo paused, obviously thinking. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm considering this."

Karai asked, "What?"

"We- We should regroup with my brothers." He glanced at me disdainfully. "Though not all of us need to come."

I quickly shut down that idea. "No. Karai's not going alone with you fools."

Karai growled, "I'm not a kid! I don't need you to babysit me!"

I spoke with a decided and clipped tone. "It's not babysitting, it's looking out for my clanmate. Now I go with, or I waste death adder poison on you to drag you back to the clan myself."

Karai crossed her arms as if angry, but I could tell she understood my reasons. Leo protested, "I never agreed you coming, Lynx!"

I smirked slightly. "And I wasn't asking permission."

* * *

I didn't mind too much that I was stuck on top of the stealth bike, but it was alright. It was just the tiniest bit terrifying when we dove into a tunnel that appeared in an alley, but otherwise, it was a good twenty minutes of twists and sharp turns that I swore were on purpose to knock me off. We finally pulled to a stop, I could feel every hair on my body sticking up.

Leo got out as I growled, "I'm going to enjoy killing you one day."

Leo glared at me. "Good luck with that. Try anything, and I'll-"

"You'll what? Not kill me again?" I gave him an annoyed look. "You're not very threatening, reptile."

We were stopped in front of the subway car on wheels from before, Leo leading us inside. He announced, "We're back!"

Raphael exclaimed, "You brought them _inside_?! Dude! They'll see all our gear!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, nothing you have stands a chance anyway."

Karai looked around, obviously unimpressed. "Be nice, Lynx. But she's right. If Shredder finds out you have an ice cream lamp, it is _over._ "

I smirked as Leo defended, "Karai and Lynx just risked their lives to save us. They'll earned a little trust, so let's hear them out."

Pathetic. These turtles would still trust me after I'd attempted to kill them? Yet Raph agreed, "Fair enough."

Karai asserted, "You guys need our help. You really think you can shoot down an alien warship with garbage?"

Donnie insisted, "Compressed garbage!"

Mikey added, "And manhole covers!"

I cut in, "And that'll add a few new scratches."

Karai continued, "You need a real weapon."

Raph asked, "Like what?"

Karai hesitated and I knew what she was thinking. I warned, "Karai-"

"What if I got you a shoulder-fired missile launcher?"

It was quiet until Raph confessed, "I'm starting to like her."

Donnie was obviously still wounded from the insult about his weapons, retorting, "Where are you going to get a shoulder-fired missile launcher?"

I cut in, "She's not! Karai, a truce is different from supplying the enemy!"

Karai glared at me. "We need this, Lynx."

I insisted, "I cannot go against Master like this!"

Karai smirked slightly. "Well, you can't disobey orders, either. And I order you to help me with this."

The turtles stared, obviously stunned at how easily Karai could command me and I wanted so badly simply to kill them. Why did Karai always do this? There was nothing I could even do to stop it now! Karai was on the warpath and wouldn't listen to me! I scowled, crossing my arms. "Fine. But when Master is angry, you can be the one to take credit this time."

Karai nodded, looking at Leo. "Shredder. We'll get the launcher from Shredder."

I listened as they debated this, staying silent. Why was I even letting this happen?! I was under direct orders, yet... I also couldn't simply ignore Karai. No, I had to stay. She was my only friend and I would protect her with my life.

Yet at the notion of Karai stealing from Shredder, I couldn't help myself. "Karai, you can't. Master Shredder would be furious-"

Karai snapped, "Stop glorifying him like he's a god, Lynx. He's still human. I know you're convinced that he's the greatest creature to walk the earth, but for one moment, acknowledge he has faults."

A growl grew deep in my throat and I could feel my heart pound with my anger. Karai had no right to speak like this in front of our enemies! My eye twitched as I reigned in my emotions. "... I'll be waiting outside." And I slipped out of the vehicle, leaning against the wall.

I could still hear them inside, a turtle I assumed was Mikey, "What's her problem?"

Karai answered, "She's just annoyed. She's an assassin- she's not used to spending time near her enemies when she's not killing them."

That was very true. And at this very moment, I was so angry, so frustrated with my position, I was tempted to simply destroy the reptiles immediately and leave, Karai's permission or not.

Yet I had to control myself. Maybe I still had a chance to get out of this without betraying my clan.

Karai soon came out, nodding to me. The two of us slipped out, eyes meeting. I asked, "Well?"

Karai agreed, "I'll get them the launcher. You don't have to involved."

I couldn't help but sigh with relief. "Thank you."

Karai nodded. "Come on, let's get back up to the surface."

I groaned, lamenting, "If your father noticed we were out..."

Karai rolled her eyes. "You know he'd never come in our room."

"But he could've seen us leave."

Karai hesitated, then asserted, "Quickly, then."

* * *

Luckily, our being missing wasn't noticed. We slipped in just as a Foot soldier knocked on the door. "Master Shredder summons you."

We stood, letting out a simultaneous sigh. It was obviously going to be a long day.

We moved up to the throne room, Shredder ordering, "Karai, you'll come with me to receive the next shipment of weapons from Ivan Steranko."

Karai frowned. "And Lynx?"

"I want you to patrol the city. There should be little difficulty with Steranko; I wish for you to attempt tracking the turtles to their base."

I felt my throat tighten. I was leaving Karai, knowing full well what was planned? No! I couldn't let my clan be endangered! Yet arguing would only bring me anger. Bowing, I agreed, "Yes, Master."

Yet the moment I left the building, I made for the docks. I knew the turtles would be there, so I wasn't disobeying my orders. Besides, I didn't trust them, and with good reason. They wouldn't keep a deal, if they'd learned anything from their encounter with me.

And half an hour of crouching behind freight cars proved worth it.

Four turtles appeared, discussing how how their electro-grenade would incapacitate my master. I had to move at the right time, or they'd simply use it on my own armor and I'd be powerless to stop them.

As Mikey took the grenade, I lunged forward, knocking it from his hands, the grenade flying out of sight. Kneeling on Mikey's shell, I growled, "This is why you shouldn't trust strangers- but at least you're finally learning that you have to play dirty to win sometimes."

I saw Karai below, anger and betrayal in her eyes, yet I'd have to deal with that later. She was currently aiming a missile launcher our way.

I jumped off, taunting, "But we're better."

The missile hit right as I landed, sending the turtles to lie sprawling next to me. I quickly lunged at Raph with a shobo in hand, aimed for his neck, but he caught my wrist with his sai. I pulled it out before he could do much more, knowing that I needed length. I traded my shobo for the tanto on my back, swiping at Raph as he tried to stand. He barely managed to catch the blade, hand shaking as I put more pressure on.

I pulled out as I heard footsteps from behind, dodging a katana. Nun-chucks whirled past my ear as I heard Donatello exclaim, "The radar! The Kraang ship is nearby!"

Four on one wasn't usually too difficult, but these reptiles were admittedly more skilled than our Foot soldiers that I trained against. I slashed out to meet katanas while attempting to sidestep a swipe from a bo staff, pulling away from Leo to sweep his legs from under him and dodge Raphael's sais. Yet a sudden smoke bomb overtook my sight.

I heard footsteps rapidly moving and I raced after them, following the sounds. Knowing Karai or Shredder would follow, I left them an easy trail to see or hear: I dragged my tonto across the sides of the cars to the side, causing a loud screeching that cut my ears, but it would be worth it if we achieved our goal.

Racing through the maze of storage containers, luck finally ran out out for my prey. A dead end, two rows high over us.

I raised my tonto, ordering, "Surrender!"

I heard heavy metal clanking behind me, tolling my master's arrival. "Well done, Lynx." I couldn't help but flood with pride. I hadn't failed my master! We would finally achieve our goal! "Now, reptiles, tell me where your master is and you will live long enough to see him perish!"

Yet my attention was pulled away as the Kraang ship from before appeared, hovering over us, priming its weapon.

Leo exclaimed, "That thing again?! Great timing."

Shredder growled in Japanese as the ship fired its laser at the turtles, Master diving into a crate to avoid being struck, myself backtracking a few feet before the laser quit.

Leo quickly locked Shredder in his crate and I slashed at him with my tonto, but he deflected it away. "We don't have time for this, Lynx!"

I growled, "Stop talking to me like we're friends- we're not!" I swept his legs, holding my tonto to his neck. "Now you're going to tell me exactly how to reach your base."

Leo smirked. "Don't you remember from your first visit?"

My tonto drew a drop of blood and he paled. "You forget, I'm not going to play with you like Karai. I'd destroy you without losing a second of sleep."

I barely managed to duck a bo staff as the remaining three turtles ganged up on me. I had to abandon my threat over Leo, blocking attacks with my tonto, slicing Donnie's bo staff in half and knocking away one of Raph's sais before Leo slipped away, calling, "Come on!"

I couldn't resist, pursuing him with the others about to follow when the sound of tearing metal came from behind. My master would have no problems dealing with the others.

As soon as we exited the crates, Karai was on the other side, Leo trapped between us.

Karai accused, "I thought you were better than this! I thought you were my friend! How could you betray me? You're just as short-sighted and obsessed as Shredder!"

I insisted, "This was always supposed to happen, Karai! Your father wouldn't believe that you'd trusted this reptile, Karai! Master always taught us that you don't trust your enemy!"

Leo's eyes bugged. "Father? Shredder's your father?"

I prepared to pounce as the Kraang ship came for another shot, its laser going right between Leo and Karai, toward me as it turned.

We all leapt out of the way as Leo pleaded, "We've got to stop that thing!"

Karai raised her tanto. "Our deal's off! You want a feud? You've got one!"

We both struck at the same time, Leo struggling to use one katana on each of us to block the attacks, arms shaking under the pressure. From there, it was a blur of jumping, slashing, and dodging. Leo managed to mark me once, tearing a small hole in my gauntlet, but I left at least three marks in his shell.

But it was when Karai and I together knocked his blades away, leaving him completely open. Yet before we could finish him, the Kraang ship came for another run. Karai dodged behind the crates as I jumped up on top, using Leo as a jump board.

Yet once I looked down, the turtle was already running toward the warehouse. Karai ran toward him and I followed, the two of us quickly joining him on the rooftop. Just in time to see... Leo had found the missile launcher.

Karai attacked from behind as he shot, hitting the Kraang ship. I jumped over the two, Leo turning to face Karai as I landed, attacking him. He'd recovered one of his katanas, dodging our blades as the Kraang ship fell next to us. I wouldn't have cared- except I saw it moving right for Master.

As the ship hit him and knocked him into the water, I cried, "Master!"

Karai followed my gaze as I dropped down, about to follow me as I yelled, "Stay! I have Shredder!"

Karai continued to attack Leo, trusting me as I dove into the water after my master.

My armor wasn't as heavy as his, but enough to make it easier diving after him. The water didn't become too deep right away as we were near the shore, only fifteen feet down when I reached the bottom. Shredder's armor gleaming, I carefully grabbed his arm, starting to kick upward. He was still conscious, simply weighed down by his armor, both our efforts enough to push us upward.

Slowly moving upward, I was at the end of my breath near the top as we burst into open air, gasping for breath. I guided Shredder to the ladder, my master coughing up water as he climbed. I swiftly followed, trying to quiet my breathing so not to appear weak.

Karai raced over, leaning over her father. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Fine. You both did well today. Karai..." He lifted a pink mass. "I have something for you. You always wanted a pet."

The Kraang squealed as I glared off toward the city.

I wouldn't be bested again. The reptiles would fall, and I would destroy my master's enemy.


	5. Chapter 5: Karai's Vendetta

**I'm sorry that this was so late and it's not half as good as usual. But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter that'll make up for it. Don't worry, I'll be done with it soon, so hold on tight! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Chapter 5: Karai's Vendetta**

(Lynx's POV)

I was getting annoying of Kraang squeals. The little creatures were annoying and wouldn't be quiet, always squirming and squeaking. To top it off, my mother's voice kept echoing in my mind, warning me about the Kraang. I rarely remembered anything about her, but these weren't the good memories, that much I knew.

Shredder inquired, "Why were you hunting the turtles?"

The Kraang squealed, Karai advising, "They don't talk much outside their little houses."

Shredder stuffed the alien into the limbless droid, the creature flailing for a moment before answering, "Kraang is lacking the knowledge to answer the questions the one known as Shredder is asking of Kraang."

Shredder asked with a bored tone, "Do they all speak like this?"

"Even if Kraang is possessing the knowledge, the one known as Shredder will never be getting that knowledge from Kraang."

Karai asked, "You didn't have any other plans for today, did you?"

"Let's try again." He place a blade to the creature's face. "Why were you hunting the turtles?"

The Kraang quickly confessed, "The ones known as the turtles are protecting the lifeform needed by Kraang. The one known as April O'Neil."

Shredder asked, "Who is this April O'Neil?"

The Kraang answered, "She is the one known as The One. She is the link that is missing in the plan that is the plan of Kraang."

Karai summarized, "So April O'Neil is at the center of everything."

I answered, "I've heard that name. The turtles are close with her. One... very close." She hadn't forgotten the taunting of Donnie about an April.

Shredder asserted, "Then perhaps we can use her to draw the turtles out of hiding. Karai, find this girl and bring her to me."

Karai nodded as I politely asked, "And my role, Master?"

He ordered, "I will have you interrogating this Kraang further."

I nodded, knowing Karai could easily take in this girl. April could be a fully trained kunoichi, but Karai wouldn't be beaten.

Shredder moved back to the throne as I grabbed the Kraang droid by the neck, pulling it with me as I slipped down into the lower levels to the training room.

Tossing the machine to the ground in the middle of the room, I drew my tonto. After realizing the Kraang were becoming a common occurrence, I started keeping it with me. My shobo weren't as useful against them, so my blade was growing to be more important.

Pointing it at the creature, I growled, "Would you care to enlighten me on the goals of the Kraang?"

The creature squealed at the blade. "Kraang is planning to take over the world known as Earth for Kraang so that we may make it like our world known as Dimension X."

Glaring at the creature, I inquired, "And what makes our world so special? There are other planets."

"Earth has the one known as April O'Neil and the race known as humans to serve Kraang."

I couldn't help but scoff. "Because humans are so submissive. Now, anything else you'd like to tell me?"

The creature retorted, "Kraang would not prefer telling the human known as Lynx anything."

Rolling my eyes, I growled, "Mutant, you stupid squid."

The robot paused, processing my words. "Kraang does not have record of this mutant."

I prodded the creature. "You wouldn't. You didn't make me." And with this, I couldn't help but think... I was alone. I could ask a more personal question.

"What do you know about two mutants named Alopex and Tiger Claw?"

The Kraang responded, "The mutants called Alopex and Tiger Claw escaped Kraang many years ago. No other records."

I looked away. It was stupid to have gotten my hopes up, anyway. I mean, the last time I'd seen my father, he'd been missing his tail and badly injured. Last I'd seen my mother... Well, my mother was talented, but against another few dozen assassins, I didn't like the odds of her having been alive. No, I'd accepted their deaths long ago, and I wasn't about to start mourning now.

Focusing again, I steadied myself for the next hour of boring interrogation. The Kraang we'd captured didn't know as much as I would've liked, and it's form of speaking was grinding against my nerves like nails on a chalkboard. He slowly outlined extremely vague plans that had so little value, there was little for me to make out of it. Finally, I gave up on the thing, tossing it in a cell to be safe and reporting up to Shredder.

From there, it was to my room, where thoughts of my parents consumed me.

I didn't understand it- their memories hadn't troubled me in years. Once and awhile I'd think of them, but I remembered little about Alopex, and even less about my father. Yet here were their memories, haunting me still.

The clan had been all the home I'd ever really known. I vaguely remembered a few short years with my mother, but for the past 11, the Foot had been my life. Yet they were always with me, in a way. In fact, fate was a bit of a jackass in how it played so many sick jokes. One included cutting off the tail I used to have as a child. Yet staring at my hands, I couldn't help but think of the rest of me that they'd passed down.

I don't know why, but I unclipped my gauntlets that held my throwing spikes. I rarely ever took them off, only every to sleep or bathe, and never just to look. But there I was, staring like an idiot at my furred forearms.

Short russet fur was matted down, used to being shoved under my gauntlets or being shaved off. This was what my parents had given me. A few patches of fur, a now absent tail, and slightly advanced senses. I was lucky enough to be humanoid with the amount of mutant in my genetics. Somehow, my genes had aligned, giving me the mostly human appearance from what human my parents used to have.

I just sat there, playing a game I had as a child: Where Are They? I used to be so much more concerned over my missing parents then, even making up this game that I'd come up with the most outrageous story I could about what adventures they were each having at the moment. I used to dream that most of those were adventures on the search for me, but even then I'd known it was just a child's desperate plea.

Maybe they were together again, alive and adventuring. Maybe they were fighting over who knows what in heaven or hell. The not knowing, the empty hole in my life where those questions had festered and grown had eaten at me for years.

My void was filled now, though. Shredder wasn't my birth father, but he was the closest I had, and I treated him with the respect and honor beyond a parent. He'd taken me in from the streets, seeing the potential in a pathetic creature, and now, here I was.

I didn't know why my parents had left me, or if they were alive now, but I reminded myself that it was best if I assumed they were dead, as I again hid my furred forearms with my gauntlets. Death was a kindness in a world where my mother's stories were true. There were much worse alternatives.

* * *

Later that night, when Karai returned, I knew she had failed, and something had shaken her. She had the same look in her eyes as I had just for the last hour.

I asked, "Didn't go as planned?"

Karai sat down next to me, quiet for a moment. "... She caught me off-guard."

I asked, "How?"

I could barely hear her as she whispered, "She lost her mother. Like me." She looked up at me, eyes sorrowful. "Like us."

Ohhhhhh, I didn't like today. What was it, Horrible-Memories-Get-Dragged-Up-From-The-Grave Day?

I put an arm around her. "I get it. It's difficult, but remember who the enemy is. She probably wasn't lying, but we all have lost something before. We can't allow similarities to interfere with our priorities."

Karai looked down. "I know that. I just..." She bowed her eyes. "I miss her."

And that was it. Karai leaned against me as I hugged my best friend. She didn't need her partner assassin right now. She needed her friend. "I know you do, Karai. And you know that we're doing all we can to avenge her. But moments like this... they're what drive us, Karai. You feel like you lost everything with her at times, and that's what makes people like us strong. We don't let it weigh us down- we let it give us strength when we most need it." Softer, I said, "Your mother would be proud to see you now."

Karai was fighting away the tears that threatened to well in her eyes, blinking them away. "... Thanks, Lynx." She sat up straight, disconnecting from me, smirking. "I can always count on you for a 'motivational speech.'"

I smirked right back, pushing aside my worries. There was nothing that was more important than the clan. "Hey, I always hear so many from Master."

Karai chuckled a bit, agreed, "He could work on the inspirational value in his speeches."

I laughed with her, letting my worries fall away. "But his fear factor's on point."

Karai patted her friend's shoulder. "Well, I've got to go report to Shredder."

I felt my smile fade into a sympathetic grimace. "Good luck."

Karai waved and slipped out the door, leaving me to wonder how we were going to get through this. Mutants, aliens, and now the past coming to haunt us. I didn't want to ask how it could get worse.

I still got the answer.


End file.
